1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication method and a communication apparatus for communicating information about contents such as pieces of music and pictures as well as content data including music data and picture data.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has become general practice to download content data such as music data and picture data from distribution servers on networks including the Internet and mobile phone communication networks to PCs or mobile phone terminals. The downloaded music and pictures are then reproduced by the PC or by the mobile terminal for personal enjoyment.
A number of methods have been proposed whereby songs or like contents are recommended between people. One such method, disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-54023, involves getting each user's mobile terminal to hold a list of recommendable songs so that the lists may be exchanged between the terminals. According to the method, a given user's terminal may create a collected song list composed of recommendable song lists offered by other users so that the user may select specific songs in consideration of the number of users who have recommended them.